Vehicle manufacturers are implementing lighter, stronger materials, such as aluminum alloys, to meet emission reduction goals, meet fuel economy goals, reduce manufacturing costs, and reduce vehicle weight. In addition, increasingly demanding safety standards must be met while reducing vehicle weight. One approach to meet these competing interests and objectives is to hydroform high strength aluminum alloy tubular blanks into strong, lightweight hydroformed parts such as roof rails and front rails of vehicles.
This document relates to a new and improved value stream process for manufacturing such parts in a more efficient and effective manner.